Aprendiendo a amarte
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Se conocieron de niños, poco se conocieron pero desde que se vieron por primera vez supieron que iban a estar destinados a estar juntos, ahora que se vuelven a encontrar su amor va a estar lleno de muchas complicaciones.    1827 principal y RxL secundaria
1. Chapter 1 Sueños

Hola, aquí una nueva historia, es un 1827 como pareja principal y como secundaria un RL, tambien habra toques de otras parejas pero conforme avance la historia se van a ir dando.

Sera algo así como un universo alternativo, pero aun así la trama va a tratar sobre la mafia. Tambien habra mencion de los arcobalenos, pero estos no tendran la maldicion, por lo tanto seran adultos.

Aclaraciones: lo que esta en cursiva pueden ser sueños o pensamientos de los personajes. Lo que este en comillas seran menciones de canciones.

**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

…**..**

_Veo como las hojas van cayendo suavemente, el ligero viento frio toca mis mejillas como si se tratara de una caricia, aquellas hojas se ven secas debido a la época, otoño, el paisaje se pinta de un color rojizo con toques naranjas, observo como los demás niños juegan entre las hojas caídas, mientras que yo solo me dedico a mirarlos desde la rama de uno de los arboles, a mi no me interesa jugar con simples herbívoros, tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como seguir con mis entrenamientos para ser un gran carnívoro y morderlos hasta la muerte; pero hoy no tengo ganas de entrenar, simplemente quiero descansar un poco, me dispongo a dormir un rato pero de pronto escucho un gran alboroto que proviene cerca de los columpios, ¡los morderé hasta la muerte por haber interrumpido mí preciado sueño!. Bajo de la rama con un salto y con paso veloz me acerco a los niños, me doy cuenta que tenían rodeado a un niño más chico que ellos y lo estaban golpeando, mientras que las niñas los estaban incitando, que cobardes. _

_Ya estando cerca empiezo golpear a los demás niños, ese tipo de gente como me hace enfurecer, se que la gente débil no puede lograr nada, pero aun así me molesta que traten mal a la gente porque se les da la gana. Los niños salen corriendo con algunos moretones y llorando, herbívoros tan molestos. Me sacudo un poco el polvo y estoy dispuesto a irme de ese lugar, por hoy he tenido suficiente, pero algo me detiene, al niño que acabo de salvar me detiene de mi mano, me volteo para encararlo, pero quedo algo sorprendido, aquel niño me sonríe de una manera tierna, su cabello café algo alborotado se mece suavemente por el viento, sus ojos de un color miel me miran con dulzura y con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas me dice gracias._

"Midori tanabiku namimori no  
>Dai naku shou naku nami ga ii<br>Itsumo kawaranu  
>Sukoyaka kenage<br>Aah, tomo ni utaou  
>Namimori chuu"<p>

-Hibird, parece que ya es hora de realizar las actividades del día de hoy, pero ¿Por qué habré soñado con él? si de eso ya han pasado 10 años. No lo sé, pero presiento que este nuevo año escolar van a pasar cosas muy interesantes.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar…

_Como siempre soy molestado por los mayores, soy torpe y débil, por eso se aprovechan de mí, pero no puedo hacer nada, les tengo miedo, y aunque me duelen sus golpes no le puedo decir nada a mi mamá para no preocuparla. _

_Como cada tarde me dirijo al parque, llevo mi pelota conmigo para jugar un rato, espero poder subirme a los columpios, me gustan mucho, pero creo que hoy no se va a poder, ahí están los mismos niños que me molestan, espero que no se den cuenta de mí. Desafortunadamente ya es demasiado tarde, se acercan y me quitan mi pelota, me insultan y sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar y por lo mismo comienzan a golpearme, de repente escucho pasos hacia nosotros, cierro los ojos porque temo que sea alguien más que vino a pegarme, pero lo que escucho son llantos y pisadas que se alejan, abro mis ojos y me encuentro con un niño mayor que yo, lo observo y me doy cuenta que su cabello es negro como la noche, su piel es algo pálida y sus ojos tienen un hermoso color azul griseado, siento como mis mejillas empiezan a arder, veo que se aleja y tomo su mano apresuradamente y con algo de pena le murmuró un gracias._

-¡Tsu-kun! Se te va a hacer tarde para la escuela

-¿Cómo es posible, ya se me hizo tarde en mi primer día de escuela? Creo que ya entiendo porque me llaman dame-Tsuna, aunque ¿Por qué habré soñado con él?

_Preparando el desayuno para mi pequeño Tsu-kun y Lambo, que emoción, mi querido Tsu-kun ya entra a la preparatoria y Lambo a tercero de secundaria, que rápido pasan los años._

_-_Buenos días Lambo, que bueno que te hayas parado temprano, ¿no estás ansioso?

-Mamá, buenos días, claro que lo estoy, hoy veré de nuevo a I-pin

-Buenos días Tsu-kun

-Buenos días mamá, Lambo

_Mamá como siempre alegre, su comida es deliciosamente rica, pero hoy tendré que comer rápido si no quiero llegar tarde, Lambo puede comer un poco más tranquilo porque va en la secundaria y entran más tarde, aunque Lambo no es mi hermano lo quiero como tal._

-Tsu-kun, Lambo, acaba de hablar papá y me dijo que hoy en la tarde llega Reborn, preparare un banquete de bienvenida.

_Veo como Lambo se pone algo pálido y tenso con solo mencionar el nombre de Reborn, será mejor que le pregunte, pero antes de hacerlo…_

-Gracias por la comida mamá, nos vemos luego dame-Tsuna

_Bueno, ya será para la próxima_

….

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero pongo mi mayor esfuerzo para que quede bien.

Saludos y cuídense mucho ^-^


	2. Chapter 2 Cartas

Hola, listo el segundo capítulo. Antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias por leer mi historia y más a las personitas que me regalaron un poquito de su tiempo para dejarme un review y también a las que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos de verdad gracias.

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su autora Akira Amano.**

_Me despido rápidamente de mamá y de Tsuna, se que llegare demasiado temprano a la escuela, pero el haber escuchado de Reborn me pone algo nervioso, ya que no me llevo muy bien con él, aunque de pequeño todo el tiempo me la pasaba molestándolo, declarándolo como mi peor enemigo, ahora no se que siento por él, tal vez porque en ese entonces el tenia solo once años y yo cinco, pero ahora que el tiene 20 años se ha convertido en una persona demasiado fría, sádica y a la vez aterradora, bueno no por nada es el mejor hitman y a la vez el tutor del futuro decimo Vongola, ahora que estará en Japón lo tendré que soportar y ver todos los días, si cuando nos veíamos en Italia era olímpicamente ignorado por él ahora será mucho peor tratarlo ya que solo soy un asesino de clase inferior que pertenece a la familia Bovino y a la vez soy el guardián del trueno de la decima generación Vongola, pero a la vez su llegada a Japón solo puede significar una sola cosa, pronto todos los guardianes estarán reunidos para que Tsuna se haga cargo oficialmente de Vongola pero lo más importante es que dentro de poco "él" pondrá en marcha aquel plan y es probable que Vongola vaya a tener bajas significativas, y para colmo de males yo tendré que ver con las mismas…_

_Seguía sumido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente siento la presencia de alguien, pongo un poco más de atención y me doy cuenta que es uno de sus lacayos, me entrega una carta e inmediatamente desaparece, me dispongo a leerla pero a lo lejos veo a Reborn, solo espero que no haya visto nada de lo que ocurrió hace unos segundos, la carta tendrá que esperar, pero como siempre soy ignorado por él y pasa de largo de mí, bueno ya estoy acostumbrado pero no he de negar que me resulta doloroso aunque no sepa muy bien el por qué, cuando me dispongo a seguir mi camino soy tomado de la cintura y arrastrado a uno de los callejones cercanos para ser estampado contra la pared._

-Vaca estúpida, ¿hace cuanto que no nos vemos?

-¡Ehhh! Reborn, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Qué acaso no lo ves? Divirtiéndome con mi zorra personal

Rumbo a Namimori

_Me dirijo a paso tranquilo, el día de hoy me siento muy relajado, aunque un poco perturbado por el sueño, pero no creo que sea algo importante, a lo lejos puedo sentir una presencia que me resulta conocida, aunque en realidad son dos, una es la de aquel herbívoro inútil que solo sabe llorar y la otra es de aquel extraño sujeto llamado Reborn, que me invito a formar parte de la mafia, si tan solo supiera que ya estoy en una, y se hace llamar listo, tonterías. Decido pasar de largo, pero ese herbívoro parece que está en problemas, por la "energía" que emana, ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta que si no la controla puede delatarse el solo? Y hablando de problemas siento una de cerca, cuando se presenta ante mi veo que es uno de sus lacayos, me entrega una carta y desaparece de inmediato, me dispongo a leerla, al fin se que esa vaca se puede cuidar sola, cuando abro la carta me quedo algo sorprendido por el contenido de la misma… _

"_**Es momento de que inicie el juego. Si voy a saborear la venganza debo saborearla fresca, así que estas cordialmente invitado a la misma, sabes lo que tienes que hacer, espero que no cometas ningún error, si lo haces ya sabes lo que te espera, lo digo por tu bien.**_

_**Atte. El dueño de tu cuerpo y de tu alma"**_

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, perdón si resulto ser un capítulo corto, pero es que lo quiero dejar en un poco de suspenso, espero que no se molesten.

Saludos y cuídense mucho ^-^


End file.
